


Sparring Lessons

by Crystal_Tears (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sparring, back talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crystal_Tears
Summary: When Mikasa and Bertholdt spar, shit goes down man.





	

Running her fingers through her hair as a way to ground herself, the raven haired female slowly made her way to the training grounds. Her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked over at Eren sparring with Annie, she let out a low growl as she continued to beat him, her eyes tinted with rage. Doing her best to stay calm, she made her way over to her partner of the day; Bertholdt Fubar. Glancing over her shoulder and catching a glimpse of Annie kicking the wind out of Eren once more, she turned to Bertholdt and let out a low growl. 'Control Blondie over there before I do it myself, because she is n o t going to get away with hurting him like that.' she spoke lowly, securing her glare on the taller male, her eyes full of rage at Annie, for not going at least a b i t easy on Eren, Bertholdt, for not controlling Annie, and herself, for not being allowed to step in and protect Eren, though she would if she could.  
Bertholdt, only taking a looking at Mikasa before taking a glance over at Eren, raising an eyebrow. 'I'm not friends with her, hell, I'm not really acquainted with her, so bad luck there,because there's nothin I can do.' He spoke, falling back into his fighting stance as the wooden dagger lay forgotten on the ground. Letting Mikasa have the first strike, he grabbed her fist after she struck him across the face, lifting her up and throwing her onto her back, causing a bit of blood to stream out of her nose. She may be strong, probably stronger than him, but he had leverage, and its not like he was weak, so, in a way, he had the upper hand. Knocking his legs out from under him, Mikasa flipped him down onto his back, while striking him across the face so hard that it caused blood to trickle down his chin and drip onto the ground.   
Only now remembering the dagger they were supposed to be using, Bertholdt picked it up and twirled it around his fingers, before leaning against the fence and glancing over at Mikasa. 'What do you want to do now? We weren't supposed to make each other bleed, Shadis is gonna get pissed.' He stated, furrowing his brows slightly when he spotted her sitting next to him. 'I'll deal with him if he gives us any shit, don't worry.' She spoke, her eyes trained on Shadis as he was walking around the other side of the training area, reprimanding a few of the other cadets.  
Unluckily for Bertholdt, he had to be the onw to catch Shadis' eye, quickly trying to cover up the fact that they were bleeding.  
Too late.  
Eyes widening slightly as Shadis walked over, he quickly saluted him, whereas Mikasa gave him a curt nod. 'Cadets Fubar, Ackerman, what the actual f u c k do you think you're doing? Did you forget how these sparring sessions work? Laps 'till dinner, both of you.' He spoke, not having even the time to turn away before he heard a retort from Mikasa. 'No. These rules are old and they don't matter anymore. We see blood everyday of our lives. We kill titans for a living. And yet, we have to run laps for hours when we make each other bleed a bit? These rules are outdated, overrated, and just plain stupid.' Mikasa spoke in an almost monotone voice, making Bertholdt wince as he lent down to whisper in her ear. 'Stop it, before you have to run until you drop, which, knowing you, will take a while.' He hissed, only now realizing that all of the other cadet's eyes were trained on them. Glancing around, he caught Annie's eye, rolling his own emerald green irises when he saw her point at Mikasa, then him, and make a gagging face. Luckily for her, Shadis was too caught up in Mikasa, because if he caught her, she'd be dead meat.   
Anger taking over their superiors face, he turned to face Mikasa with a stone cold glare. You're not getting away with this. I'm thinking about sending you away, here and now, so don't get on my nerves, Ackerman.' He growled, before turning to Bertholdt. 'Fubar, start your laps. I have to deal with Ackerman.' He spoke lowly, watching as Bertholdt went to start running his laps.   
Keeping her voice calm and level, Mikasa stared up at Shadis, blank faced.  
'Kick me out, torture me, take my soul and kill my spirit, but for the love of god,' she spoke, never breaking eye contact with her supervisor. 'Don't crush them. Don't crush the spirits of these innocent people, all working to fight for humanity, to save your life, to save my life, to s a v e people. Bertholdt especially, he's trying so fucking hard and he doesn't deserve to be kicked out of trying to help because of me. I'll take whatever punishment you give me, whatever you choose to do with me, but you need them. Everyone needs them. They sure as hell don't need me. So, Keith,' she paused once more, smirking inwardly at his face As she glanced around at all the cadets around her, locking eyes with each one briefly locking eyes with Bertholdt a moment more before turning back to her superior officer. 'Are you willing to kick off two of your best cadets because one was a bit rude and gave you a reality check? To tear up a family because of a single girl? If making me leave is what you want, then making me leave is what you'll get.' She spoke simply, turning on her heel and taking off her trainee jacket and folding it neatly, placing it in Bertholdt's hands. 'Don't let him push you around too much, okay?' She smiled softly, before walking past him, slowly off the grounds. She knew Eren could take care of himself, he was old enough by now to defend himself, and the others if need be. Armin and Eren could help each other, so she wasn't needed there anymore. If she really thought about it, she wasn't really n e e d e d there in the first place. The one something she could hope for now, is that her speech gave the others hope. Hope that they could win, that they could protect humanity like she knew they could.  
Bertholdt, however, had other plans. Jogging after Mikasa, he pulled a risky as fuck move when he grabbed her wrist. 'Don't go. You were wrong. We do need you. Look, everyone agrees with me.' He spoke gently, and as if on cue, Eren yelled a loud. 'Please don't go Mikasa!' After Bertholdt had finished speaking. Dragging her back to Shadis, he looked at him and spoke in a level tone, showing he didn't want to be argued with. 'Mikasa is staying with us, you're not making her leave.' He growled, before helping Mikasa onto the horse Eren had brought over, though he knew she didn't need the help.  
Getting on his own horse, he rode beside her, looking out into the forest, before glancing back at Reiner and Annie.  
This secret was killing him with each step they took, especially after Mikasa preached about him wanting to save humanity, when in truth, he was the one who brought it to its knees.  
Falling back in line with Reiner and Annie, the next pair down, he let a tear fall, before wiping his eye and brushing his fringe out of his face.  
Looking in front of him at Mikasa, he let out a soft sigh.  
He considered her a friend, although that might not last long, considering how hs knew she felt about people like him, Annie and Reiner; people who were traitors.  
She hated them.  
And deep, deep down, he knew that one day, maybe in the near future, maybe not, there would be a day that he hated him beyond measure.  
And he knew that.


End file.
